Shego, Drakken, and Adrena Lynn
by Aleego
Summary: This is the sequal to Shego's past. Please Review after you read! DrakkenXShego
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The sequal to Shego's past. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It had been nearly two months since Shego's near death accident and she was back home and almost completely recovered. She threw a back handspring for the first time since her injury and landed perfectly. "Yes!" She yelled. She loved to fight, and two months of no fighting had nearly killed her. Drakken, surprisingly enough, had helped her keep her spirits up quite a bit. He was still working on his next evil plot, but he was also finding time to spend with Shego over her two months of recovery. Now that she was better, The Drakken and Shego take over the world team was 100% back on track. They had given up on making a Robo warrior and were on to a new sceme.(Drakken really wanted to do more cloning, but Shego panicked the minute he mentioned it.) So instead, they agreed to build a giant mind control laser. Drakken had his henchmen hard at work following the instuctions he and Shego had been working on. Drakken was standing back yelling out orders to his henchmen while Shego was practicing her gymnastics and fighting skills. Drakken was feeling very pleased with himself that night. The mind controll lazer was almost done. He would soon defeat Kim Possible! But, for now, he was tired. He had had a long day and was looking forward to doing something relaxing. Watch a movie maybe. He wondered if Shego wanted to join him. "Shego?" Drakken asked as Shego walked past the door. "yeah?" She called back. "Want to watch a movie with me?" Drakken asked hopefully. "Sure" Shego answered as she walked into the lab and sat down next to Drakken. Drakken started the film and snuggled close to Shego as the movie started.  
  
Meanwhile in the hench room where twenty or thirty henchmen went about doing their duties, a skinny henchman went to check the security cameras. Drakken had one set up in the lab and one out in the front yard to spot any intruders.   
  
"Aww that is so sweet!" said the skinny henchman looking at the security camera where he had spotted Drakken and Shego embraced on the couch. "I knew he liked her." said a second henchman coming over to look at the camera. "Yeah!" Laughed a third henchman. "I knew it ever since she left him because of the cloning incident." (Mimicing Drakken) "Oh I miss Shego! I wonder if she misses me!" The other henchmen roared with laughter. They looked back at the camera where Drakken and Shego had started to kiss. The henchmen stopped laughing. "Eww gross!" Said one of the henchmen. "If they wanted to kiss they should have gone to another room!" The henchman switched off the camera. Which was a bad idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Shego let go of Drakken. "I think I heard something." She said in alarm. "Nonsense." said Drakken not wanting to lose his blissful moment. "The alarm system I worked out is perfect. If the cameras detect anything,they will alert the henchmen, who will set off the alarm, which will inform me. Shego stood up. She really doubted that. Sometimes she loved Drakken so much and sometimes she hated him for his stupidity. Right now, it was one of those times. She heard footsteps and as she whipped around she saw someone with long red hair run around the corner. "Uhh!" Shego yelled in annoyance throwing a look at Drakken. "That was Kim Possible! So much for your perfect alarm system! Those dumb henchmen can't even keep the cameras running." Kim Possible, followed by Ron, Rufus, and many policemen entered the room. Drakken and Shego were cornered. There was no way out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kim looked at the half finished lazer and said, "All those pieces you stole, I think the scientist who built them wants them back." Shego lunged at Kim, ready to attack. "Not today Shego." Kim said. "Those parts were valuble and top secret. The goverment wanted me to have back up." The policemen pulled out their guns and Shego froze. Drakken and Shego were arrested, tried and both found guilty. They were sentenced to ten years in prison and sent to seperate jail houses next door to eachother. Shego, locked in a cell,was shaking with anger. Uhh! That Drakken! She thought. How could I have ever loved him? He thinks he knows everything, then he always failes!  
  
The next morning, when Shego woke up, She found her cell door unlocked. Everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Shego sat down next to a tall woman with short blonde hair. Wait a sec. Shego thought to herself. She looks freakishly like - "Adrena Lynn?" Shego asked the lady. "Shego?" The blonde lady turned and looked at her. "Shego! I haven't seen you since we were like how old? fifteen?" Shego smiled. They started talking. "How did you get put in jail?" Shego asked. "Well," Adrena Lynn replied, "I had my own stunt show where I did extreme stunts. Then Kim Possible had to get involved so I kidnaped her little boyfriend." "You know Kim Possible?" Shego said in alarm. "Oh yes." Said Adrena Lynn with anger in her voice. "She and her sidekick were the ones that told the world that my stunts were fake. That's how I ended up here. But one day I will defeat Kim Possible live on telivision, and the world will be asking, what will I do next!" Shego shook her head. Same old Adrena. She thought. "Look." Shego whispered after telling Adrena Lynn her story. "I've got to get out of here! Want to come?" "Ok," said Adrena Lynn, standing up. "But what about Drakken?" Shego started to get really mad. "Drakken's a jerk ok? I never want to see him again!" But as Shego said that, she felt a pang of guilt mixed with other stange feelings she couldn't explain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: please reveiw or I will not write anymore chapters! You better review because it gets pretty exciting later on!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That night, after everyone had been locked in, Shego sprang into action. First, she used her lazer claw gloves to to burn through the bars. Then, she went to get Adrena Lynn. They went into a bathroom and up an air vent that Shego's gloves burned through, and up onto the roof. Standing on the roof of the prison, past experiences came back to Shego and ahe was suddenly scared. But, chosing  
  
to face her fears, Shego continued the escape. Trying to grip onto the building, she began to climb down the side, followed by Adrena Lynn. They both made it safley to the ground and laughing together, just like old times, they ran off into the distance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As the first lights were starting to appear in the sky, Shego and Adrena Lynn arrived at one of Drakken's lairs. Shego showed Adrena Lynn around and gave her a spare room to sleep in. Adrena Lynn noticed however that although they were now out of jail, Shego seemed a little upset and irritable. I'll have to go talk to her. Adrena Lynn thought. I think I know what the problem is. Adrena Lynn made her way into the lab where Shego was sitting in her spinning chair by the controlls. "You know," Adrena Lynn said to Shego, "If you love Drakken there's nothing to be ashamed of." "I do not love Drakken." Said Shego irritably. But still, she couln't sleep all night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
By noon, Shego couldn't bear it any longer. She had forgiven Drakken but also realized that everything that had happened was not completley his fault. She also missed him. It was funny really, how when Drakken was with her she somtimes got annoyed and when he was gone, in jail, she missed him very much. Shego went and found Adrena Lynn. "I'm going back to get Drakken." Shego announced. "I may be putting my freedom at risk, but I have to try." Adrena grinned. "Do you want me to come?" She asked. "No." Replied Shego. "This is between me and Drakken. I have to sort things out." As Shego left, Adrena Lynn thought, I knew she liked him! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
  
  
Shego crept silently along some bushes near the men's prison and spotted a back door. It was locked. Way too easy! She thought as she blasted the edges and the door came clanging down. There were rows of cells and Shego looked in each one till she finaly found Drakken. He was asleep. "Pstt!" She whispered loudly. "Drakken!" Drakked jerked awake. "Shego? Shego, you've come back!" Shego laughed softly. "Don't I always? Come on, let's bolt!" She made a hole in the bars with her lasers and stepped through the hole. "Come on," Shego said gently. "We can do this." She stepped back through the hole in the bars, and together they ran through the jail and out the door, ducking behind the bushes just in time as a guard walked past. Then ,they ran off into the night, to freedom! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reveiws! This chapter is a little short but The next sequal I am writing will have longer chapters.  
  
(I don't own KP just so you know.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Out under the stars it felt so good to be free! The moon shined bright and full and after ten minutes of running away from the jail Drakken and Shego slowed down to a walk. "Thanks for coming back for me." Drakken said thankfully slipping his hand into hers. Shego didn't say anything. She just looked up at him with beautiful shining eyes that said it all. As their lips met, a shooting star fell fom the sky. It was a truly romantic night.  
  
Epiloge/Author's note  
  
Shego and Drakken became really close. Adrena Lynn moved into an apartment near the lair with her new camera man and started her own TV series called how to defeat Kim Possible. Drakken got the mind control laser back and he is working on it right now.   
  
****  
  
Be sure to read the sequal to this: Professor Dementor: The ultimate revenge! 


End file.
